mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stefan Struve
Stefan Struve (born February 18, 1988 in Beverwijk, North Holland, the Netherlands) is a Dutch mixed martial artist, currently fighting for the UFC in the heavyweight division. Mixed martial arts career Struve made his professional debut in the GFN organization when he was only 17, fighting against John De Wilde at Gentlemen Fight Night. By late 2008, he had racked up an impressive record of 16-2, losing once via injury against Romualds Garkulis in only his second fight, and another time in the second round of a Star Of Peresvit tournament in Ukraine against Christian M'Pumbu. In 2008, Struve entered talks with the DREAM and Affliction promotions before signing a four-fight deal with the UFC.http://www.mmafighting.com/news/2008/12/19/ufc-signs-heavyweight-stefan-struve-a-4-fight-deal He lost his UFC debut at UFC 95, losing to Junior dos Santos in the first round after dos Santos stormed Struve with an aggressive flurry. Struve won his next fight at UFC 99 against Denis Stojnic in a bout that saw Struve bleeding profusely from a cut that later required stitches. Struve was badly cut open with hammer fists from Stojnic while on his back in the first round, and despite bleeding excessively, persevered in the second round by gaining his opponent's back and eventually locking in a rear naked choke to win by submission at 2:37 of the second round. Struve defeated UFC newcomer and previously undefeated Chase Gormley on October 24, 2009 at UFC 104 where he won the Submission of the Night award. The bout was composed mainly of grappling after Gormley took Struve down, there the Dutchman tried to work submissions until giving up top position to Gormley to secure a triangle choke. This made Struve the tallest fighter to win submission of the night for the UFC. Struve then signed a new four-fight deal with the UFC.http://www.fightersonlymagazine.co.uk/news/viewarticle.php?id=3373 His first opponent with the newly signed deal was against returning veteran Paul Buentello at UFC 107, Struve filled in for an injured Todd Duffee. At UFC 107 Struve defeated Buentello by majority decision which was scored 29-28, 29-28, and 28-28. After the fight, Struve stated "I don't feel like a winner right now" and was openly displeased with his own performance. Struve is expected to face Ultimate Fighter: Heavyweights winner Roy Nelson on March 31, 2010 at UFC Fight Night 21 Struve is considered an underdog due to his weight difference and Nelson's ground and pound. Mixed martial arts record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" |- |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Result |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Record |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Opponent |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Method |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Event |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Date |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Round |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Time |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Location |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Notes |- | | | Roy Nelson | |UFC Fight Night: Florian vs. Gomi |2010-03-31 | | | Charlotte, North Carolina, US |- | Win |19-3 | Paul Buentello |Decision (Majority) |UFC 107: Penn vs. Sanchez |2009-12-12 |3 |5:00 | Memphis, Tennessee, US |- | Win |18–3 | Chase Gormley |Submission (Triangle Choke) |UFC 104: Machida vs. Shogun |2009-10-24 |1 |4:04 | Los Angeles, California, US |Won Submission of the Night honours |- | Win |17–3 | Denis Stojnic |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |UFC 99: The Comeback |2009-06-13 |2 |2:37 | Cologne, Germany |- | Loss |16–3 | Junior dos Santos |TKO (Punches) |UFC 95: Sanchez vs. Stevenson |2009-02-20 |1 |0:54 | London, England, UK |UFC Debut |- | Win |16–2 | Mario Neto |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |CG 10 - Clash of the Titans |2008-11-29 |2 |3:19 | Liverpool, England, UK |- | Win |15–2 | Ralf Wonnink |Submission (Armbar) |KOE – Tough is Not Enough |2008-10-05 |1 |N/A | Ahoy Rotterdam, Netherlands |- | Win |14–2 | Yuji Sakuragi |Submission (Triangle Choke) |M-1 Challenge 6 – Korea |2008-08-29 |1 |2:30 | South Korea |- | Win |13–2 | Colin Robinson |Submission (Triangle Choke) |Cage Gladiators 8 |2008-07-27 |1 |0:20 | England, UK |- | Win |12–2 | Ralf Wonnink |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Beast of the East |2008-01-26 |1 |N/A | Holland |- | Loss |11–2 | Christian M'Pumbu |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Star of Peresvit |2007-12-07 |1 |2:05 | Kiev, Ukraine |- | Win |11–1 | Sergey Danish |TKO (Corner Stoppage) |Star of Peresvit |2007-12-07 |2 |2:20 | Kiev, Ukraine |- | Win |10–1 | Tomek Smykowski |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |BFS – Mixfight Gala 6 |2007-11-25 |1 |N/A | Munich, Germany |- | Win |9–1 | Tom Blackledge |Submission (Triangle Choke) |Cage Gladiators 5 |2007-11-04 |1 |2:14 | Liverpool, England |- | Win |8–1 | Denis Komkin |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Siberian Challenge 1 |2007-10-14 |1 |0:56 | Bratsk, Russia |- | Win |7–1 | Marko Sintic |Submission (Triangle Choke) |CF – The Real Deal |2007-05-05 |1 |N/A | Emmen, Netherlands |- | Win |6–1 | Atte Backman |Submission (Triangle Choke) |Fight Festival 21 |2007-03-17 |1 |3:54 | Helsinki, Finland |- | Win |5–1 | Florian Muller |TKO (Leg Kicks) |Outsider Cup 6 |2006-12-16 |2 |1:38 | Duisburg, Germany |- | Win |4–1 | Marcus Sursa |Submission (Triangle Choke) |WEF – Orleans Arena |2006-06-10 |1 |3:01 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- | Win |3–1 | Murat Bourekba |DQ |Staredown City |2006-02-05 |N/A |N/A | Oostzaan, Netherlands |- | Win |2–1 | Emir Smajlovic |KO (Punch) |MMA Event |2005-09-17 |1 |N/A | Netherlands |- | Loss |1–1 | Romualds Garkulis |TKO (Injury) |Mixfight Gala |2005-04-16 |1 |N/A | Netherlands |- | Win |1–0 | John De Wilde |Submission (Armbar) |Gentlemen Fight Night |2005-03-19 |1 |N/A | Netherlands |Pro MMA Debut MMA titles and awards *Submission of the Night (against Chase Gormley at UFC 104)http://archive.is/20120710225604/mmajunkie.com/news/16612/ufc-104-fighter-bonuses.mma Notes and references External links * ja:ステファン・ストルーフェ Category:Living people Category:Dutch mixed martial artists Category:People from Beverwijk Category:1988 births